


You Look Different

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, angels are insensitive sometimes, but they apologize – Cas makes them because he’s a good guy like that, fluff end, haircut, insecure reader, mild emotional h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: Your last hunt when bad and you end up having to cut your hair into a new, rather short cut. Your angelic friends don’t realise how that brought out some insecurities and so they keep teasing you till you snap. Can your friendship still be fixed?Request: Could you maybe do a fic where the reader gets her hair cut short like a boy and the angels (Balthazar, Cas, Lucifer, Gabe) make fun of her not knowing she's really insecure and she starts crying but they apologize by telling her she's beautiful but they just didn't know how to tell her so they made fun of her?





	You Look Different

Title: You look different  
Characters: friend!reader, Gabriel, Lucifer, Balthazar, Castiel   
Word Count: ~1.9k  
Warnings: insecurity, haircut, angels are insensitive sometimes, but they apologise – Cas makes them because he’s a good guy like that  
Summary: Your last hunt when bad and you end up having to cut your hair into a new, rather short cut. Your angelic friends don’t realise how that brought out some insecurities and so they keep teasing you till you snap. Can your friendship still be fixed?  
Request: Could you maybe do a fic where the reader gets her hair cut short like a boy and the angels (Balthazar, Cas, Lucifer, Gabe) make fun of her not knowing she's really insecure and she starts crying but they apologise by telling her she's beautiful but they just didn't know how to tell her so they made fun of her?

...

 

"You look… different" Balthazar was staring right at your head, but instead of your eyes, lips or any flattering feature he stared at your hair. Of course there was no arguing that there was something different there, however you would have preferred it if everyone would have just ignored it. Truth be told you weren't fond of the change in hair style it had been more of a necessity than a choice.  
Your usual long hair had gotten caught by the monster of the day on the last hunt and you didn't have a choice but to cut it to get free. You ended up killing that son of a bitch, but a lot of the usual hair length was gone. When you had looked in the mirror for the first time afterwards, you had almost not recognized your own face. The eyes looking back at you were still yours, they felt familiar. The rest of your face however felt different. A woman with messy, dirty hair, standing out in all directions and with ugly little twigs twisted in them, looked back at you. It wasn’t a pretty sight and you remembered tears forming in your eyes. As a hunter you hadn’t given much about looks before, but this felt bad. Tears mixed with the additional dirt on your face and made everything so much worse. You closed your eyes firmly, praying that it would all just go away, even though you knew it wouldn’t. Without a second glance at your own reflection you turned to shower and at least wash all the dirt and sweat of.  
After you still refused to look at yourself again until you had a good night sleep. In the morning you tried to cut the new length into shape. It improved it somewhat, but still you weren't happy. Something about how it changed your appearance kept bothering you.  
"Quite different" Lucifer agreed, bringing your thoughts back from the quick memory flash, his eyes fixated on your new hair style.  
"Revealing" Gabriel raised an eyebrow "I can see your whole neck"  
"Not funny" you mumbled, already feeling the nauseating feeling of self-consciousness creeping up on you. So what you wore your hair differently now? It shouldn't be any of their business!  
"I guess Sam's the girly one now" Gabriel kept going, a teasing smile plastered on his face "we should get him some pink hair bands."  
"You're an asshole sometimes" you tried to keep the hurt out of your voice as best as you could, but you weren't sure if you succeeded. Was the new style really that bad? Apart from the fact that you had been forced to cut them you had grown used to the cut for the past two days. There was still a weird feeling in your stomach when you looked at yourself and the way it highlighted your face differently, but at least you had kinda liked the outcome of your cutting session. Without the ridiculous twigs and dirt the new length gave you a more badass, cheeky look and that was something you could definitely work with. Another night of pool hustling and you’d add a new leather jacket to complete the look.  
"Only the best for you" He winked and a small voice inside you highly doubted that right now.   
"Wouldn't it have been best to leave your hair the way they were?" Castiel's tone was oblivious and questioning as always. If all their words didn't sting so much you would have forgiven him his ignorance easier. But with the way they all seemed so focused on the change, him of all people joining in with the criticism made it only worse.  
"It's not my fault" Gabriel raised both his hands in mock surrender "I didn't put that silly idea in her head."  
"Are you sure?" Lucifer chided in "Messing with people's heads is your speciality, brother."  
"Says the one with the split tongue" Gabriel crossed his arms while pouting “Eve and that apple. It’s all I’m saying here.”  
"You're both pretty, girls" Balthazar was probably the only not-archangel who could talk to his more powerful brothers with that amount of sass and life. It might have something to do with how his vessel looked older and a little more mature, or it could simply be a weird mutual respect that came from similar attitudes and personality traits. His brothers accepted his back talking as part of his personality and you were sure they secretly loved him for not being afraid of them. Right now you wished they were as accepting of you and your looks too.  
"Why thank you" Gabriel fluttered his eye lashes exaggeratedly.  
"I used to be your pretty girl" you said with a fake pout though it was only half faked. It was true that one angel or the other had called you pretty - even Lucifer - but with the new hair cut they made you feel silly. You noticed how different your face was with the new cut. Your ears were visible now and there was a greater focus on your nose as the centre of your face. Before you never paid much attention to those features, but now with them on involuntarily display they made you feel insecure. Had your ears always been standing out like that? Was that even normal? And how about that big nose? When did it even get so big?  
"(Y/n)…" Castiel’s eyes met yours and without any words you knew he had read your thoughts. The angels usually refrained from doing that, knowing how much you hated to have your privacy invaded like that, but apparently even the old rules had been cut back with your hair.  
You couldn't help the tears collecting in your eyes any longer. Who would have thought angels could be so sallow to change their attitude and what you had thought was a genuine friendship just because you weren't as beautiful as you used to be.  
"Whatever" you bit back on the tears "I'll get going. I'm sure there's a hunt for me somewhere."  
That caused three faces in the room look at you in confusion while Castile's face seemed to reflect pity more than his characteristic confusion. You really didn't know how to deal with that right now. So you decided it was best to leave.

The angels still looked confused at the closed door of the motel room you had been in just moments before.  
"She's too good to hang out with us because she's all of a sudden hot?" Lucifer found his voice first. He looked extremely hurt. Go figure for the devil to be the first to have his enormous ego hurt.  
"I don't think this is what this is about" Castiel said carefully, aware of his older brothers proneness to temper tantrums when he was hurt.   
"Well what is it then?" Gabriel demanded to know "Running out on us like that is very unlike (y/n)."  
"I believe we hurt her feelings."  
"We? Hurt her feelings? How?"  
"I… I think she didn't like how you talked about her new haircut." Castiel contemplated as he tilted his head at his brothers. Sometimes he was amazed how beings older than him could still be oblivious to the fragility that was a humans feelings. He was by no means an expert on the matter, but maybe that was the first step to understanding humans, to accept that they were more complex in their way of thinking and feeling than most angels gave them credit for.  
"That so?" Gabriel seemed to be genuinely confused "oh is it one of those chick flick moments where the chick gets a makeover and turns out to be secretly super hot? Not that (y/n) wasn't hot before but have you seen her eyes stand out now? I'm a multidimensional, centuries old being and I never noticed how shining (y/e/c) they are!"   
"Maybe we should have told her that instead of teasing her about it?" Castiel asked.  
"Well how were we supposed to know that a woman as stunning as (y/n) didn't even know how beautiful she is?" Gabriel defended "Aren't women supposed to know that? They drive, they vote, they definitely should know their own worth."  
"Tell her exactly that" Balthazar teased "I'm sure every woman will be thrilled to hear you make their self-worth equal to their looks."  
"Not what I meant"  
"But exactly what you said" Balthazar smiled.  
"Fine. You go and lead our apology." Gabriel pouted.  
"Does it matter who leads?" Castiel asked "Isn't it most important we actually do tell (y/n) that we did not mean to make her feel bad?"  
"Sometimes you're really adorable innocent, did you know that little bro? Woman are way more complex than that."

*later*  
"Hey, uhm… cupcake" Gabriel’s eyes landed on your face briefly before they started to flicker everywhere but there. You had never seen an archangel - or any angel - so fidgety. It made you anxious.  
"What?" Your tone was maybe a bit harsher than called for but you were still mad about what happened earlier and his unusual behaviour didn't help.  
"I…" Suddenly you noticed Cas standing behind him. His expression was sterner. That really got your attention. Gabriel was never nervous and these days Castiel only ever looked like he had a stick up his ass when on a mission. Something must have happened.  
"Go on" Castiel said in a low voice. He even pushed his older, way more powerful brother slightly towards you.  
"Look, (y/n" Gabriel’s brown eyes finally found yours again "we've… I've been an idiot. I'm sorry I made fun of your hair. Truth is"  
"Truth is the new style actually really suits you" Lucifer chimed in.  
"You're hot" Balthazar added with a wink "And we thought you knew that."  
"But baby bro here" Gabriel dented his head in Castiel’s direction "made us realize that you maybe didn't… uhm… know."  
"And even if you did it never hurts to tell a beautiful woman she's beautiful."  
"We're really sorry, (y/n). And we missed you."  
You looked at all four of them. Gabriel, and even Lucifer to some degree, looked nervous. Balthazar's face didn't give much away, but his eyes spoke volumes. And then there was Cas who had been looking so stern, but now he just looked so hopeful. Of course it would be the youngest of them to help sort things out. For a former soldier of heaven he loved and sought peace with an inspiring determination.  
They had really hurt you with their behaviour, but then again they were angels. In a way you had signed up for their clearly unconventional, not-human way when you decided to be friends with them. It didn't give them any right to hurt you, but maybe you could cut them some slack for once. They did man up and apologize after all. Just before you could tell them so, Cas spoke up once again.  
"Will you be our friend again?"  
It was such as Cas thing to say, you couldn't have stopped the smile growing on your face even if you wanted to. Here they were, four century old all-powerful beings, asking for your friendship back. Gabriel was right they all were idiots, but then again they were your idiots.


End file.
